Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery is a relatively high-voltage battery that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery can include battery arrays each including a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy. Some electrified vehicles, such as PHEVs, can charge the traction battery from an external power source.
Many electrified vehicles charge the traction battery via a plug-in charger that plugs into a defined charge port of the electrified vehicle. The define charge port can influence aerodynamics of the vehicle, and can require doors and other mechanisms. Rain and snow can also accumulate in the defined charge port.